The HIV epidemic continues to have major impact on sub-Saharan Africa and Namibia specifically; while HIV has been decreasing slowly over the last decade, prevalence is still approximately 17% and a much greater effort is required to work towards elimination. Attempts at faster elimination are thwarted by a number of factors including delayed diagnosis, inappropriate treatment due to mis- or delayed diagnosis, poor treatment monitoring, co-infection of tuberculosis (TB) and other comorbidities, and poor healthcare provision and consequent patient non-adherence. Though a great volume of research is dedicated to the investigation of these HIV-related issues, there is a need now to undertake greater research in the context of Namibia. The planning grant we apply for will expedite the process of determining the best approach within the setting of the University of Namibia Faculty of Health Sciences to implementing a postgraduate training in HIV research around four scientific focus areas. Specifically, these focus areas are: 1. HIV/TB genotype-based drug resistance surveillance (public health monitoring) 2. Pharmacovigilance-based monitoring of antiretroviral agents causing adverse drug reactions (public health monitoring) 3. Therapeutic drug monitoring of medicines used in the treatment of HIV and related co-infections (treatment monitoring of HIV) 4. Monitoring of patient behavior (adherence) during treatment and their medical care (treatment monitoring of HIV) At this stage it is envisaged that the University of Namibia will develop and provide training in HIV research through a 2-year full-time Masters-level program that will include a taught element in the first year and a research project in the second year. Didactic training in the first year of study towards our envisaged training approach will address more general areas including research methodology, scientific communication, and human subjects protection in addition to the four scientific subject areas. In the second year of the training, one aspect of the four focus areas will form part of their research project. This approach is expected to provide a broad base training in HIV-related research approaches as well as research scientific output in a specific domain that can be supported locally. The planning grant will be fundamental in providing support to the planning of this training.